Everything's Better Scott Style
by Lorilozz
Summary: Wiping a finger down his cheek, Nathan scooped up some whipped cream and licked it off his finger. “Isn’t this how you’re supposed to eat cake?” he asked, chuckling when Jamie shook his head. “Well this is how we eat cake, Scott style.”


**Title:** Everything's Better Scott Style

**Summary:** Wiping a finger down his cheek, Nathan scooped up some whipped cream and licked it off his finger. "Isn't this how you're supposed to eat cake?" he asked, chuckling when Jamie shook his head. "Well this is how we eat cake, Scott style."

* * *

Nathan smiled as he watched his son spread the sticky frosting along the top of the cake, taking in the boy's face - a mask of concentration as the tip of his tongue poked out the side of his mouth just as his mother's did when she focused on something intently.

"That's good buddy. Try to spread it around so it's even."

Jamie used the spatula to spread the mixture around, occasionally flicking the chocolate frosting out across the bench and onto his daddy's apron… and the floor… and a heap of other previously clean surfaces.

"How's that daddy? Did I do it right? Is Mama gonna like it?"

Nathan looked at the cake which was quite obviously lop-sided, whipped cream oozing out one side where Jamie had decided it would be fun to squish the two layers together, and the chocolate frosting so thick in places that it almost looked like a third layer and so sparse in others that he could see the sponge cake below.

"It's awesome bud. Your Mama is going to love it."

His son grinned widely, dropping the spatula from his tiny hands, the utensil promptly sinking into the sticky frosting and scrambled off the stool he'd been using to race over to the refrigerator. As the boy grabbed the handle tightly with both hands, Nathan grimaced thinking about how much cleaning up they would have to do. He'd thought baking a cake with his son for Haley's birthday would be relatively easy. They'd wear aprons to protect their clothing and they'd clean everything as they went to avoid a big mess at the end… but things hadn't quite worked out that way. As he surveyed the state of the kitchen he couldn't suppress his chuckle. Haley would have a fit if she ever saw it this way. Thankfully she had a staff meeting after school and wouldn't be home for another hour or so.

"Jamie… remember what I said about washing your hands before you touch things?"

Scrunching up his face Jamie glanced from his hands which held a container of strawberries for the cake, to the now chocolate smeared handle of the refrigerator door. "Oops. I forgot."

"It's okay, we'll clean it up later, just try not to touch anything else with those hands." His words were soft and Jamie knew his daddy was just giving him a reminder, not scolding him. "I think there's more frosting on you than there is on the cake Jim-Jam."

Running back over to his dad, Jamie placed the strawberries on the counter and scrambled back onto the stool, tiny little chocolate handprints marking all surfaces…including his shorts where he'd sat on the mess he'd made. Nathan shook his head deciding to give up; there was no chance in Hell his boy was going to leave this kitchen without needing every part of him scrubbed clean.

"You want to put the strawberries on?" Nathan asked already knowing the answer and chuckling when Jamie nodded his head eagerly. He'd found one of the hardest things about being a parent was knowing when to step in and help, and when to just sit back and let your child do their thing. Jamie had told him in great detail how he wanted his Mama's cake to look which included a big smiley face made from halved strawberries… but as he watched the boy's little fingers place the fruit on top with painstaking care, he knew it wasn't going to be anything like he had imagined… but Haley would love it anyway – probably more than if he'd stepped in and helped.

When the last piece was added, Jamie leaned back and surveyed his work, frowning slightly. "It's not right daddy. It's not a smiley."

"That doesn't matter. You made it, so your Mama is going to think it's the best cake ever."

Appeased by his daddy's words, Jamie reached out to the middle of the bench to snatch up the colorful little candles that he'd chosen at the store which were going on top of his masterpiece. Watching his son's precarious position on the stool, Nathan immediately grabbed hold of his arm just before the stool slid out from under him and toppled to the floor, Jamie landing face first in mixture of frosting and strawberries, his little body dangling off the counter.

Frozen with shock, Jamie gave no resistance as Nathan hauled him up onto the bench and pulled him into his chest. Nathan's heart was racing, still not having recovered from the images that had raced through his head as his little boy had almost fallen. Just a simple accident like that could be serious and it was every parent's worst nightmare to see their child hurt.

When the shock wore off the little boy burst into tears, sobbing as he wrapped his arms around his father's neck. Trying to soothe him, he patted his back and promised him everything was alright.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I broke it." He hiccupped looking over his shoulder at the mess before them. The once, semi-presentable birthday cake was now just one big mess barely recognizable as a cake at all and Nathan inwardly sighed, knowing how disappointing this was for his son.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Nathan's head jerked up as he heard Haley's voice and saw her rushing towards them, concern written all over her face. Jamie immediately loosened his grip from around his father's neck and scooted across the bench to throw himself at his mother who quickly held him tight and whispered soothing words.

"Everything's fine. We just had a little accident."

Jamie who had calmed in his mother's arms began crying again as he looked at the ruined cake a second time. "I'm sorry." He whispered, nuzzling his mother's neck and covering it with a mixture of frosting and whipped cream.

Nathan couldn't bear to see his little boy so upset. Every tear ripped at his heart and he knew he had to do something… anything to make him see it wasn't a big deal. Glancing at the mess on the bench, he smirked and grabbed a fistful of the mixture before smudging it all over his face.

Haley looked up at that moment, her eyes widening before a laugh of disbelief tore from her throat. The rumbling in her chest alerted Jamie to the fuss and he swiveled around to look at his daddy, the boy's eyes growing wide, his jaw dropping at the sight.

"Daddy… what did you do?"

"What?" Nathan asked innocently, snaking out his tongue to capture a little cream off his lip.

"You got it all on your face."

Wiping a finger down his cheek, Nathan scooped up some whipped cream and licked it off his finger. "Isn't this how you're supposed to eat cake?" he asked, chuckling when Jamie shook his head. "Well this is how we eat cake, Scott style." Sucking another bit of frosting, Nathan nodded his head with a grin. "Mmm… this is good."

Jamie reached over and swiped some from his father's nose, Nathan growling at him playfully and snapping at his son's finger. "Mine."

The three of them laughed at how ridiculous the boy's looked, Haley shaking her head. "I might have to disown the two of you; you're filthy."

"I'm sorry I ruined your cake mama," Jamie muttered softly, still worried she was disappointed. Kissing his forehead softly, Haley cupped his small face and smiled, copying Jamie's actions from earlier and collected a good amount of frosting from her son's nose before popping it into her mouth. "Yum - a little bit of Jamie - exactly what this cake needed."

The boy giggled before mimicking his mother, cupping her cheeks and giving her an Eskimo kiss, transferring a fair amount of sticky frosting and cream from his face to hers.

Haley squealed jumping back from the bench while both boys laughed at her reaction.

"Nice one buddy." Nathan joked, giving his boy a high five.

"You had to get dirty too Mama. It's how we eat cake, Scott style." Jamie said proudly mimicking his father.

Nathan bit his lip to stop from laughing at the expression on his wife's face. It was obvious she didn't know whether to admonish them for getting her dirty or collapse with laughter at the sight. "I'd prefer to stay clean, thank you."

Sneaking his son a cheeky grin, Nathan grabbed another handful of cake, quickly hiding it behind his back. "Okay okay, spoilsport." He sighed. "Do I at least get a hello kiss before we go clean up?"

Haley covered his face with her palm as he moved in for a kiss. "Nuh-uh. No kisses until that face of yours is clean."

"I don't think your Mama's dirty enough. What do you think Jamie?"

He shook his head with a grin. "Nope. You're not dirty enough Mama."

Seeing the mischievous glint in her husband's eye, Haley immediately tried to step away, but was too late as he wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her to him before taking his other arm from behind his back and rubbing the sticky mixture in her face.

"Nathan Royal Scott!"

Jamie gasped loudly. "Uh Oh. She used the middle name Daddy. You're in trouble."

Before she could say another word to him, Nathan leaned in and kissed her soundly. Haley's struggles stopped almost instantly as she melted against him, not caring that her shirt was being covered in frosting from his apron. Her hands moved up his chest to rest on his shoulders as she moaned her acquiescence.

Nathan smiled against her mouth, enjoying every moment of holding his wife in his arms. Knowing their son was behind him and couldn't see he quickly moved his hands to rest on her ass, knowing that there would be two very visible handprints on her cream colored slacks.

"Uncle Lucas!" After carefully sliding off the counter, Jamie raced over to his uncle who had just entered the room.

The guilty looking pair pulled apart at their son's exclamation.

"Do they always do that in front of you?" Lucas asked his nephew while screwing up his face in mock disgust.

Jamie nodded, an identical expression on his own face. "Yeah. They always kiss. It's gross."

Luke chuckled at the response and then glanced around the room, taking in the mess on the counter as well as on their faces. "What on earth are you doing in here?"

"Baking." Jamie offered confidently. "We made Mama a birthday cake and Daddy taught us how to eat it, Scott style."

"Well it looks like fun, but I can't stay." Luke quickly pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and placed it on a relatively clean space on the counter. "You left your cell in the staff room Hales. I thought I'd drop it by now rather than later in case you need it."

"Thanks Luke. I hadn't even realized."

"No problem. Anyways, I have to get going but we'll be back around seven for your birthday dinner. I can bring another cake if you want?"

"No!" the three of them shouted. "Jamie made this especially for tonight. We'll eat this one."

Luke glanced over at the destroyed cake on the counter and shrugged before waving goodbye. Just as Haley turned back to her son, Lucas narrowed his eyes and then laughed uproariously. "Nice pants Hales."

Spinning around to face him Haley frowned, confused by his comment. Another little gasp came from Jamie's direction before both he and Nathan began laughing at the sight. "You've got hands on your butt Mama!"

Mock glaring at her husband Haley tipped her head up nonchalantly. "No problem. I'll just have to wash them extra thoroughly… I guess this means no Champagne Room tonight."

Nathan's eyes widened at the comment and she smirked with satisfaction. "Sorry, baby. I'll get them dry cleaned, I promise."

"Okay. You're forgiven." Squatting down in front of her son, Haley couldn't hold back her smile. He looked so unbelievably adorable in his 'Daddy's little helper' apron which she'd brought him as a not too subtle hint to her husband about learning how to cook. Jamie leaned in for another Eskimo kiss, something she was glad he hadn't decided he was too old for yet. She and Nathan had talked about how they dreaded the day when their son decided he was too grown up for certain things he shared with them. They both wanted him to stay their little boy forever.

Haley took a cloth from the counter and quickly wiped clean her son's face and hands before cleaning her own. Looking up she threw the cloth to Nathan and smiled widely at him, her obvious joy at the fun they'd been having shining from her eyes.

As he wiped his face and watched his family Nathan couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man on earth and knew just how close he'd come to losing everything he held dear. He remembered the months after his accident; months he'd spent drowning in self pity and self-loathing, angry at what he'd lost. Basketball had been his dream and it had vanished in a moment. It was scary how quickly his world had begun to fall down around him. But what was scarier was how close he'd come to losing something far more important… something he would never have recovered from; losing his family. He was nothing without his family.

"C'mon Daddy. Mama says we gotta go wash up while she cleans the mess in the kitchen."

Nathan looked up from where he was depositing the cloth in the sink. Shaking his head with a smirk, he noticed his wife's eyes widen. She recognized the same look from earlier, and instantly knew he was up to something. "I've got a better idea."

Moving forward, Nathan quickly lifted his son into arms and took hold of Haley's hand leading them through the double doors and into the backyard.

"Nathan? What are we doing out here?" Haley asked, looking around the yard.

With Jamie still under one arm, Nathan quickly ran forward, wrapping his other arm around her waist and leapt forward into the pool, his laughter barely heard above their squeals.

"That was so cool daddy. Can we do it again?" Jamie asked, clearing the water from his face, still in his father's grip after they'd surfaced.

Nathan looked over to his wife who appeared to be deciding whether to yell at him or laugh… thankfully laughter won out.

"What do you think Hales? Wanna do it again?"

"You want the Champagne Room to close down for good?" she threatened sweetly, low enough that Jamie wouldn't hear.

"Okay... Mama's had enough, but how about we stay out here and play for a little while?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh fine… I guess a few minutes won't hurt. I'll still have time to make myself beautiful for dinner." she quipped, splashing her boys and quickly swimming away to escape her payback.

"You're always beautiful Mama." Jamie stated simply, as though it was just a well known fact.

Nathan watched her eyes water as she bit her lip, swimming over to them again and kissing her little boy's forehead. "Thank you baby."

"Daddy, can you please lift me out? I wanna put my floaties on so I can swim on my own."

Nathan felt a mixture of pride and sadness at his son's request. Jamie's sense of independence seemed to grow every day and while he was glad he was so confident, he really missed the days when he relied on him for almost everything.

"He still needs you." Haley whispered, as he watched Jamie fetch his floaties.

Turning to his wife, Nathan smiled and pulled her closer, her arms and legs wrapping around him like a vine. "And how about you… do you still need me baby?"

"Always." She promised before kissing him softly, letting him know just how much she both needed and wanted him. In that moment with his wife in his arms and his son calling for his help to put on his swimming aids, Nathan knew life couldn't get much better than this.


End file.
